Call Me When Your Sober
by SabZz
Summary: He will try not to remember in the morning.  She will be waiting for the next call, because she needs it more than him.   there may be M rated bits e.g. sex and some swearing, but i will give warning before
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

It starts with a message sent through secret means.

A necklace that burns pleasurably against sun kissed skin.

The rush that is forced as preparation go ahead.

An invisibility cloak purchased for these purposes only.

The clicking of heels against the cold stone racing to the finish line.

Sounds of drunken slurs and the bolts sliding home.

Whispers of appreciation exchanged as cloth flutters over naked skin.

Seduction running through the room as two beings slide into one.

Sounds of soft moans and loud grunt flow though the lips of the other.

The climax descends on them as they jump off the theoretical cliff.

Clothes pulled back on, returning to their towers for the night.

He will try not to remember in the morning.

She will be waiting for the next call, because she needs it more than him.

It starts with a message sent through secret means.


	2. Chapter One

**so this is the first chapter, towards the end is the M rated bit, so be warned (its not as graphic as i could make it!). **

**Enjoy and Review! :D **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

The girls in my dorm don't make the effort to use hushed tones as they readied themselves for the day ahead. I didn't expect them to.

To them I was the moody girl who didn't make an effort to socialize.

I get up and get into my Ravenclaw tinted uniform and complete my morning rituals. Before I leave the bathroom I stare at myself in the mirror, vein I know.

Staring back is a normal looking girl with waist length brunette hair with a side parting, brown eyes and full pink lips. I only have a minimal amount of makeup on, eyeliner, mascara and a little bit of lip gloss. I try to find what most of the boys around here find attractive, I can't.

I don't have friends in Hogwarts, I have peers. So when I get to the great hall I sit alone basking in the hateful stares from the girls and appreciative looks from the boys. I don't flaunt my looks but I may as well enjoy what they bring!

I'm eating my eggs when the owls drop off the post. I give a little treat to Fluffy (don't ask) my owl as he drops of two letters for me.

I read the first as I drink my coffee, it's from my mother.

_Dear Cassiopeia,_

_I do hope you are behaving yourself at Hogwarts after the tantrum you threw before you left. _

_Nothing less than the best grades there are this year, I mean it!_

_Your older sister is engaged to that pitiful man, the party will be held this weekend. You will be granted flu access by the Headmistress, on Saturday at 5pm, try not to be late it will reflect badly on the family. Also, you will wear something appropriate; you will not embarrass us in front of the society._

_From Mother. _

How nice. My Bitch of an older sister is getting married. Perfect.

My mother treats me like the bad egg of the roost. My anger hit the roof when I read the part about embarrassing the family. I scrunch the letter up grab my things and walk out of the hall.

As I get to the doors I run into Draco Malfoy. Great.

"Watch it Freak." He says as he brushes himself off, as if my touch is dirty.

I sigh as I look at his face. His jaw is set tight as though he is fighting something; he laughs it off with his friends behind him while he runs his left hand through his soft blonde hair.

I look at him in disgust trying to calm myself rather than blow my lid. It doesn't work.

"Maybe you should watch it, Deatheater." I spit out, and barge past him as a flicker of regret and shame flashes on his handsome face.

I shouldn't have gone there, the war was over, but my mood had taken a turn to worse after I read my mother's letter. I literally can't stand her.

I walk to charms which I have first. My classes were boring as usual nothing ever happens now that we are in our last year, no place for error.

The evening is spent finishing homework and declining the date invitations from lower year's boys. Bless them.

Suddenly I feel a heated sensation on my cleavage. The silver snake pendent I have on is burning up. It's a message and I know exactly what it means.

I pack up my thing and go to my dorm room.

I grab some clothes out of my trunk and got to the bathroom.

Taking off my uniform I slide on some black lace thongs and a black and green cami suspender set, i also put on some black stockings topped off with my black stilettoes. I curl my hair slightly and add a little more makeup. I check my reflection in the mirror and nod at myself. I put my school robe on and check the time, its nine o'clock, the girls will be starting to go to bed now.

I slide on my invisibility cloak I bought at the Weasley's shop, and make my way to the room of requirement.

I try to walk without making a sound but my heels are clicking against the stone floor echoing, but even with this sound I don't get discovered. I open the door and relish in the feel of secret rendezvous'.

Taking off the invisibility cloak, I feel rough hands grip my hips.

"You got my message." It was stated, more like slurred, rather than asked.

I turned to look into the stormy grey eyes that held mine so easily in this state.

"Of course." His lips attach to mine in a way that can only be described as animalistic.

"So how much have you had to drink tonight?" I ask against his lips.

He lifts my robes and slides them off my shoulders.

"The boys got a crate of Firewiskey that I helped to get rid of." He was looking appreciatively at my body, "my, my, you sure know how to please Me." his smirk screams booty call.

"This is nothing, compared to what is to come, sweetheart." I state before kissing him.

His hands grip my hips before moving so the right one is sat in the small of my back and the other tangles in my hair pulling my head closer as he continues to explore my mouth. I can taste the strong flavour of Firewiskey travelling into my mouth as my fingers work to unbutton his white shirt. We back up onto the bed after he makes quick work of stripping me of my underwear. His trousers long gone, he starts to work _his_ fingers making me gasp and moan with pleasure. He kisses me as I flip him over kissing down his attractively muscled body, and start my own ways of bringing pleasure to him. Soon it's too much for him to handle as he flips me onto my back once more before entering me, making both of us stop breathing for a short moment as the sensation of him inside me spreads throughout my body. He starts thrusting, earning small sounds of encouragement from me. After a while I have my turn on top, making him beg for more as I tease him. Soon we are sent into a high of ecstasy as we climax, each screaming the others name. I slump onto his chest breathing heavily.

We stay like that for fifteen minutes, and then I get up to put my clothes back on. Once we are both dressed, smelling of sex and looking thoroughly shagged (as I like to say) we walk towards the door.

He grabs my sleeve, seeming to have sobered up a little.

"Remember…" he starts but I cut him off.

"Don't tell anyone, yeah I know. The rules of this deal haven't changed, I know!" he drops his arm and looks uncomfortable. Guess I shouldn't snap at him.

"Yeah. Bye then, Cassie." He says awkwardly.

"See you next time, Draco." I put the invisibility cloak on and go back to my dorm ready for another day of being ignored or insulted by him.

You may wonder why I sneak off to have hot passionate sex with Draco Malfoy, its simple really, I enjoy it.

I'm his booty call, and I like it.


End file.
